twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirin
The Kirin The Kirin is a once thought to be lost species of Eastern Mystical creatures that are part of the Dragon family and a subspecies of the Chimera. They are essentially Eastern Unicorns and have about the same powers as Unicorns with the added bonus of Dragon-ish powers. They are generally a very peaceful species that chooses not to pick a side but rather keep the balance. They are one with nature and choose to embrace. Those who do not run the risk of being corrupted. Appearance Kirins basically look like a pony dragon hybrid with antlers. They have a pony-like form while having dragon scales and a dragon tail. Kirin Horns come in a variety of forms. Some have antler like horns, others have a single horn like a Unicorn and so on. The Kirin Horns like a Unicorn Horn is where Kirins channel their magic. Powers Basic Kirins Powers Kirins are able to use a unique blend of Pony and Dragon Magic. However they have strict limits to the kind of magic they may use. They also have a concealment spell that lets them change into a Pony Form so that they may live with ponies. They can only use ONE form. Unicorn Magic In terms of Unicorn Magic, Kirins are able to use up to intermediate levels of magic and certain advanced magic. This includes the basic levitation to a beam of magic. They cannot use high tier magic or alicorn magic such as being able to turn back time or any of the sorts. Dragon Magic Kirins have the unique ability to also use Dragon Magic based on their type. They have limits making them on par with a normal Dragon. i.e Red Kirins are able to breathe fire or control fire. Blue Kirins are able to swim without breathing or control water to some extent. White Kirins can control weather and fly. Kirin Physical Traits Kirins have the agility and flexibility of a Pony and the strength of a Dragon. They are also able to swim in Lava, eat gemstones and hay and even be affected by illnesses from both Kirins and Dragons. They do not have the urge to Hoard like a normal dragon but have big stomachs to fill. Differences with DragonPony Hybrids Kirins differ from DragonPony hybrids in various ways. #Kirins are considered a Mythical Creature along side Phoenixes, Fae and Dragons #Kirins are a kind of Dragon from the Chimera Subspecies. They are not a mix of two species rather the are their own species. OOC Notes(Please READ) *Kirins are a non-canon species and instead are based on legends from the real world. However they have been adapted to fit TP-canon so not a lot of of their mythalogical abilities should be used. There are exceptions but those are rare cases. *Playing a Kirin is just like playing another species on TP known as the Fae. They are new and non-canon SO you run the risk of not having any of the Main Cast interact with you OR anyone in general to play with. PLEASE take note of this before you decide to make a Kirin species. *Playing a Kirin takes a LOT of skill for a player because one must learn limits and how to interact. It is not recommended for those just getting into TP RP. *Please use the reference picture above as a guideline on designing your Kirin. *The reference picture is that of Aurora White . She is currently the main reference for all Kirins. If you have any questions that need answering, please DM her. Category:RP Info